O sétimo risco
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Certas marcas ficam em nossa alma, ao receber o sétimo risco do ex-integrante do time 07 em sua face, Naruto presencia o quanto isso é real.


**Setsuna Note**: Essa one-shot foi inspirada ao ver uma certa cena do episódio 108 de Naruto Shippuuden e regada a música citada no começo, mas não segue a linha do anime e do mangá em si. Presente de Aniversário para Iara-hiden (Chará *-* só minha de mais ninguém xD) e um mando um alô especial para Mir-chan (i miss you ç.ç).

"I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life"

- Something about us – Daft Punk

**O Sétimo Risco**

**by Anjo Setsuna to Iara-chan**

Encarava Sasuke enquanto sentia o sangue quente escorrer por minha face onde a kunai cortara meu rosto marcando o sétimo risco em minha bochecha, um sinal que não iria esquecer. E aqueles décimos de segundos que se passavam entre o movimento de ataque daquele bastardo e minha incredulidade do que acontecia pareciam séculos. Flashes de todo o passado rondavam minha mente e senti meus olhos umedecerem.

- TEME! – minhas cordas vocais vibraram, implorando por uma resposta, mesmo que muda¹ daquele homem – Droga SASUKE! Droga, droga, dro...g…a…

Soquei o chão frustrado repetindo baixo o xingamento como se fosse um mantra, novamente Sasuke escapava de meus dedos, novamente eu fracassava em uma missão, novamente eu não conseguira cumprir minha promessa com Sakura-chan.

Passei o dedo sobre o ferimento dolorido, provavelmente o chakra da raposa já teria curado-o, porém parecia que um ferro em brasa tinha marcado ali. Doía muito mais que apenas um machucado na carne, doía em minha alma. Naquele momento senti algo quebrar, juro ter ouvido o barulho de algo partindo e fiquei lá ajoelhado socando o chão para espantar minha frustração.

- Naruto? – uma voz conhecida me chamou, soquei com mais angustia o chão – Né está tudo bem... – Sakura-chan me abraçou e ficamos ali ajoelhados enquanto uma chuva fina caía – Vai ficar tudo bem... – ela começou a chorar.

xXxXxXx

Passaram-se os anos, fitei meu reflexo no espelho e podia ver o inexistente sétimo risco em minha face. Sai me dissera uma vez que lera em um livro que marcas na alma somente a própria pessoa pode ver, que se um dia outra pessoa conseguir ver verdadeiramente essa marca ela seria sua alma gêmea. Ri pensando em como eram bonitas essas palavras mesmo que impraticáveis e coloquei minha máscara ANBU para partir em missão.

Se antes gritava em plenos pulmões que seria o próximo Hokage, hoje não dou à mínima e me limito a trabalhar como uma sombra. Soldados ANBU são peões, sem nome, sem identidade, apenas escondem-se por trás de uma máscara, como eu sempre fazia com meus sorrisos e falsa felicidade. Me sinto menos mentiroso com essa que uso agora.

Após minha última batalha contra Sasuke, Sakura-chan me fez prometer que não tentaria mais trazê-lo de volta para casa. Com aquilo desisti de meus sonhos, afinal governar Konoha não teria sentido sem a pessoa que eu considerava mais importante em minha vida. Nunca mais vi aquele bastardo; com a desculpa de me aprimorar entrei para o esquadrão e aos poucos deixei tudo e todos para trás.

xXxXxXxXx

Fui ordenado para uma missão de patrulhamento em uma das fronteiras do país do Fogo, ANBU não eram chamados para esse tipo de missão, mas começaram à ocorrer assassinatos com desaparecimento de parte dos corpos. Parti com um esquadrão para averiguar o que acontecia, éramos quatro integrantes e dessa vez não segui como capitão.

- Reigen² faremos reconhecimento da área primeiro. Você e Eshi ficam com o perímetro oeste. Nos encontramos novamente dentre três horas para recolher informações.

Após o capitão dispersar parti com meu companheiro de equipe, mal corremos dez minutos e ele me derrubou ao chão com parte de sua máscara levantada beijando meu pescoço.

- Droga Eshi! Depois da missão.

- Shhhiiii! – tocou minha boca com a ponta do dedo, beijou perto de minha orelha e sussurrou – Quero ver até quando nosso observador vai ficar escondido.

Aquele pervertido sorriu, Sai continuava um desbocado e admito que quando estava entediado o procurava. Eu pretendia emboscar a pessoa que nos observava enquanto corríamos para averiguar a área, porém Sai como sempre gostava de métodos alternativos. Ele levantou um pouco minha máscara dando um leve chupão em meu queixo. Despigmentado maldito, meus pêlos da nuca eriçaram e gemi baixo ao sentir os dedos gélidos tocarem minha pele por baixo do uniforme.

Fitei o céu laranja do entardecer vendo o pouco tom vermelho que ainda restava e um leve lilás tomar conta do firmamento. Sai parecia se divertir, um estalo de galho se partindo foi suficiente para nos colocarmos em posição. Segundos na vida de um shinobi decidem se ele morre ou não. Rápido, rápido até mesmo para meus olhos de Kyuubi, Sai não teve tempo de se defender do ataque direto de várias kunais.

- Merda Eshi eu não sou almofada sabia!

O bushin de Sai desaparecera com o ataque, mas quase fui acertado por algumas kunais já que eu estava por baixo dele. O vento soprou serenamente e o sol morno ainda mostrava alguns raios coloridos quando apareceu por trás das nuvens. O atacante estava imóvel, uma ninjaken³ apontava para seu pescoço na mão de Sai.

- Sharingan... - ainda pude dizer antes do céu colorido se tornar negro como a noite.

xXxXxXxXx

Senti aos poucos minha consciência voltar, abri os olhos devagar e fitei Sai à minha frente desacordado e amarrado, percebi então que eu estava sentado de encontro a algo que parecia uma parede de caverna e com as mãos amarradas. Arregalei os olhos quando me dei conta da situação.

- TEME!

Novamente senti minha ferida imaginária arder, sempre que me lembrava de toda mágoa que sentia por aquele homem eu sentia nitidamente aquela dor maldita, me remexi tentando me soltar quando congelei ao ouvir aquela voz grave e séria.

- Naruto, então finalmente conseguiu se tornar alguém – o bastardo se agachou em minha frente e retirou a máscara em meu rosto.

Minha respiração alterada aos poucos se acalmando, fitar aquele rosto que desejei por tantos anos era estranho agora, a noite sem estrelas naqueles orbes continuavam a mesma e podia jurar que ele deixou escapar um de seus meios sorrisos ao fitar minha face.

- Brincando com a vida de pessoas como Orochimaru, Sasuke?

- Não perderia meu tempo com isso, deve ser o que restou do assistente dele, infelizmente ele sabe se esconder bem.

- Uau uma frase completa! Qual seu objetivo? – perguntei agressivo.

- Tcs, impaciente como sempre Dobe.

Meu sangue fervia, ele conversar comigo como se nada houvesse acontecido depois de tantos anos me enraivecia, me remexi novamente tentando me soltar com aquela incômoda marca ardendo. Mas para minha surpresa Sasuke tocou gentilmente a marca fazendo a dor diminuir.

- Qual seu objetivo SASUKE! – gritei, anos de treinamento para controle de emoções para nada constatei.

- Com isso eu sempre soube onde você estava... – dedilhou sobre a ferida.

O bastardo se aproximou, nossos lábios e respiração próximos. Desviei meu rosto e ele segurou rudemente minha face fitando meus olhos. Logo a imensidão escura se tornou um inferno vermelho e nos encontrávamos em frente à cela de Kyuubi.

- Bastardo!

Rangi os dentes enquanto partia para cima dele, os passos ecoando na cela úmida da raposa, porém o maldito me fez parar ao tocar o selo do demônio com uma das mãos.

- Você sabe que posso fazer isso.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER? Droga Sasuke! Mesmo matando aquela maldita cobra você não voltou, mesmo cumprindo sua vingança e acabando com Itachi você não voltou! O QUE MAIS VOCÊ QUER!

- Destruir Konoha.

Como mágica aquela linhagem sanguínea maldita de olhos vermelhos fez tudo a minha volta desaparecer, Sasuke me mostrou o passado da vila oculta da Folha, o surgimento de Kyuubi, um homem chamado Mandara que parecia o criador de todo o caos e segredos do conselho de Konoha(4). Uma realidade distorcida pensei. Logo todos aqueles acontecimentos surreais pararam e estávamos novamente naquela espécie de caverna. Sasuke soltou meu rosto e me fitou ficando em pé.

- Isso tudo é mentira Teme... – respondi fitando o chão.

- Junte-se a mim, Naruto.

- Não me faça rir Teme... Então foi por causa de toda essa besteira que não voltou? Seu ego não se satisfez ao completar seus objetivos vazios de vingança? Por Kami-sama eu amava um retardado.

Ergui minha cabeça fitando Sasuke esperando que minha declaração surgisse algum efeito, mas nem um erguer de sobrancelha aquele bastardo fez. Novamente ele se aproximou e fez menção de me beijar, tocou o risco imaginário e beijou meu pescoço me fazendo estremecer.

- Naruto... - seus lábios frios percorreram pela linha do meu queixo - Essa é sua resposta final?

- Na-não – minha pele se arrepiava, eu não esperava um eu te amo de volta, mas receber toques de Uchiha Sasuke surpreenderia qualquer um. Minhas mãos que estavam amarradas foram erguidas para cima e aquele Teme me deitou lentamente ao chão me deixando em uma posição indefesa. Sua boca novamente procurou pela minha e o choque de sua língua gélida em minha boca quente deixou aquele beijo surreal, Sasuke era frio.

Envolvi meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço em um abraço desajeitado aprofundando o beijo, sua língua era hábil. Os dedos finos e esguios de Sasuke passeavam por meu cabelo e por kami como aquele toque era gostoso e gentil, ao ouvir um gemido baixo escapar de sua boca, acordei para a realidade. Soltei minhas mãos e troquei de posição com o Uchiha impressando-o.

- Eu disse não Uchiha, você é considerado um traidor da vila. Se considere preso.

- O que está esperando – sua voz inalterável se tornava irritante, mesmo os sorrisos falsos de Sai eram menos repugnantes do que aquela cara impassível.– Me leve até Konoha.

Aquele sorriso sarcástico desprezível que não vi há muito anos me enfureceu, o soquei, mas ele simplesmente não reagia e ficava me olhando. E minha mente nublada de mágoa e tristeza não percebia que se ele quisesse já teria me matado, não percebia que para ele também não restava mais nada, não percebia que a máscara de Sasuke também estava trincada.

Me sentei em cima de seu abdômen e fitava o nada. Sasuke se ergueu e acabei ficando sentado no colo dele na posição que estávamos. Nos encarávamos como em nossa última luta, ele me abraçou e acariciava meu cabelo com uma das mãos. Com a outra mão hora ou outra sempre tocava aquela ferida invisível, dedilhando, parecia memorizar o contorno de minha face. Eu simplesmente apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro, aquele bastardo continuava mais alto que eu, não me importava com mais nada agora, se fosse um genjutsu ou se me mataria, eu precisava daquela presença.

- Eu também te amo... – sussurrou e apertou o abraço, algo dentro de mim estremeceu de medo. – Eu queria vê-lo novamente Naruto.

Parecia que ele falaria mais alguma coisa, algo parecia tão errado. Sasuke me beijou com urgência. Correspondi, algo em seus olhos quando me fitou me hipnotizava e quando menos percebi estávamos nus sobre aquela estranha roupa branca dele. Sua boca sugava, mordia e lambia cada pedaço de minha pele. Suas mãos agora mornas tocaram meu membro que latejava, gemi alto quando sua boca o envolveu. Sasuke sugava sem presa e aquilo já estava me deixando maluco. Sua língua quente cessou o movimento de vai e vem e caminhou até minha entrada a deixando completamente molhada. Novamente nos beijamos enquanto Sasuke se posicionava penetrando sem pressa em mim.

- Sasuke – gemi impaciente – Eu preciso de você... - mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha e chupei seu pescoço enquanto senti as estocadas aumentarem o ritmo – Eu quero você – apertei sua bunda deixando marcas de minha unha – Mais que tudo na minha vida... – sussurrei a ultima parte.

- Naruto... – sua voz rouca me excitava – Eu sentirei sua falta – Meus olhos umedeceram e sentia minha mente aos poucos se inundar com o prazer do gozo – Eu amo você... – sussurrou enquanto ele mesmo chegava ao clímax dentro de mim – Mais que qualquer um na minha vida.

Um beijo molhado, salgado de lágrimas e a última lembrança que tive dele naquele dia foi um o céu negro de seus olhos molhados. Desde então a marca nunca mais parou de doer, o sétimo risco do ex-integrante do antigo time sete só parou de latejar quando o avistei com a capa da Akatsuki adentrando na vila declarando ataque. Não havia mais volta, toquei novamente a ferida dolorida e coloquei minha máscara partindo para a batalha, aquela mágoa constante crescendo e consumindo, porém uma esperança boba lá no fundo aliviava um pouquinho a dor.

OWARI

Obrigada por ter lido até aqui ;3

¹Tá eu falo resposta, de repente falo resposta muda. Quis dizer no sentido de resposta corporal queridos leitores, um olhar, um sorriso, uma piscadela oh god naruto carente tadinho.

²Reigen e Eshi = Naruto e Sai respectivamente. Algo como Impiedoso (sem coração) e Artista (pintor) xD (não quis colocar Fox como a maioria faz).

³ninjaken – espada usado por ANBU segundo site NarutoProject.

(4) Acontecimentos da linha da estória do mangá gente =B se eu fosse detalhar deixaria a fic grande demais.


End file.
